Another Chance continued
by Light Yagami Hater
Summary: IMPORTANT! THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ CHARMING TIA'S STORY FIRST! I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY. Happy Reading. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER TIME! Obviously I don't own the characters, but I would also like to add that the first 16 chapters and Clothos belong to Charming Tia. This story will not make sense unless you read Charming Tia's story first. Thanks to Charming Tia for letting me continue this. Happy Reading.**

After further consideration the gang decided to split up, because they'd cover more ground, and decided that they would ring each other if they found Clothos. Paige and Leo progressed forward, and Piper, Phoebe and Cole heading left, looking for Clothtos. Suddenly a demon shimmered in. "A demon?" Paige exclaimed confused, "In the middle of Golden Gate Park. In broad daylight. Since when do they do that?" Paige asked turning to Leo. The whitelighter just shrugged. Paige had that look on her face. **(if your are confused here's the link to a picture of 'that look' wiki/File:Paige_in_Lucky_ paste it into Google) **"Whatever lets just vanquish him and keep looking for Clothos." Without thinking Paige called for an athame and threw it at the demon who exploded, showering the witch and the whitelighter with blood and skin debris. Leo looked at Paige in disbelief "Do you realise what you've just done?" Leo whispered angrily. The immediate vicinity of Golden Gate was staring at the pair, wide-eyed and opened mouthed. They had all seen Paige orb an athame out of thin air and seen a demon exploded over the 2. "Oops.." was all Paige could say before she was apprehended by a nearby officer before Leo could orb her out. After Paige had been lead away Leo whipped out his cell and called Piper. "Leo have you found her?" Piper's hopefull voice came out of the phone,

"Erm no... Piper we kinda have a problem..." Piper went deadly silent,

"What kind of problem?" she said through gritted teeth,

"Paige has... erm... been... arrested..." Leo winced as he said the last word.

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"She used her magic and vanquished a demon in broad daylight in the middle of the park..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?"

"She did it before I could react..."

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL HER!" The whitelighter murmed goodbye and hung up. _'Better go and sort this mess out then...' _he sighed heavily and headed in the direction of the police station to yet again bargin with Darryl.

* * *

Piper angrily hung up the phone and sighed heavily. "What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Well it appears that our baby sister has used her magic in public and got herself arrested!" Piper said extremely pissed off.

"You're kidding! Well thats a major setback..." muttered Cole,

"NO! REALLY?" Piper stared at Cole in mock disbelief while Phoebe struggled not to laugh. Cole just grinned at Piper. "How long have we got until the threads start to unravel?"Piper asked changing the subject swiftly.

"... 4 hours and 37 minutes" said Phoebe.

"... great..." Piper sighed heavily. "Just great..."

* * *

Clothos decided that it would be easier to view the work of her threads, and fix any problems that she came across, in the park. She silently got up and left the beach heading straight for the park. _' Mortals are intresting' _she thought whilst walking towards the green trees. Suddenly the mortals she'd met in the attic of the Charmed Ones turned the corner spotted her and raced towards her. _'Damn... should have been more careful...' _ she quickly turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going too, all she knew was that if they caught up with her then she'd have to go back. _' Not yet... I've still got more to see yet...'_

* * *

**A/N: ****So what do you think do I live up to the high standards of Charming Tia? Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** YAY! People are actully reading this! Also thanks to Arabella (my only reviewer!) for your review. Charming Tia's shoes are pretty hard to fill and it makes me smile to know someone likes what I've written. Anyways, on with the story!**

"Quick! This way!" yelled Cole. The party of three had spotted Clothos and quickly ran after her.

"She's heading back to the manor!" yelled Phoebe. The 2 witches and ex demon ran after the Fate.

"Someone needs to tell Leo!"

"He's busy dealing with Paige we'll tell him later!" yelled Piper.

* * *

Paige sat in the jail cell playing with her hair nervously, waiting for Daryll to turn up, to question her. Suddenly Leo orbed in. "Leo! What are you doing here, what if somebody sees you?"

"Oh now your worried about someone discovering our secret!" Leo hissed.

"Gee soorry! Kinda new at this you know?" Paige hissed back, "Piper's pissed at me isn't she?" she whispered. Leo nodded. "Awww crap..." Just then they heard footsteps coming down the corrider. "Quick go!" Leo quickly orbed out. Paige turned to face the bars of her cell, just as Daryll arrived. "Dayrll!" Paige said suprised. "Wh-what are you doing here? You're not due for another hour yet!" Dayrll had the usual look of 'I'm gonna get a LOT of crap for this'

"You're free to go..." Dayrll sighed, "Just don't go using magic in public again..." He the opened the door, shaking his head, as Paige sauntered out. Just then her phone rang. It was Piper. "Oh crap... Hellooo?" she said answering the phone.

"Don't you 'hellooo' me Mrs! You're in so much trouble when you get back here!" Paige shuffled her feet. "Anyway we got the fate but we need a Power of Three spell to summon her sister."

"K I'll be there soon BYE!" Paige hung up the phone before Piper could have another rant at her. She doubled back into the toilets, looked around to check no-one was around and orbed out.

* * *

The Fate was sat in a trap looking severly pissed off. "Its not fair! You can't trap a Fate like this!"

"Erm... actually we kinda can!" Piper said. Just then Paige orbed in. Piper spun round to look at her. "I'll deal with you later!" Paige smiled and shuffled her feet. "You said something about a power of 3 spell?"

"Yeah here it is... PHOEBE STOP SNOGGING THE FACE OFF COLE AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Phoebe, who had been passiontly engaged with Cole, blushed and came over to the Book of Shadows. "In this light and in this hour I call open the ancient power, bring the Fate home to me. Bring me the Fate and set me free."

"These spells are really not that different are they?" Paige muttered, as Lachesis appeared.

"I take it you found Clothos then?" the Fate replied camly. Piper gestured to the crystal trap and the sulking Fate. "Come Clothos we're going home."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TOO!"

"You don't have a choice."

"BUT..."

"It's time for us to return home Clothos. Stop behaving like a child and come on!"

"FINE!"

Lachesis shook her head at her younger sister before turning to the Charmed Ones. "Thank you for this..." she turned to Cole. "Don't forgot that you've been given another chance Cole... mess it up and you wo n't get another." With that the 2 Fates left the manor. Cole shivered knowing that he only had one more chance to make things work for him and Phoebe. He couldn't go through the pain of losing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****YAY! Thanks for more reviewiness Arabella! It's good to know this is going well! YAY! As for the rest of you (you lazy slackers!)... **

**You can expect another chapter regardless! Now on with the story!**

Cole woke up with a start. It was the same nightmare as before. He'd messed up his chance and Phoebe was on the floor bleeding heavily. She'd jumped in front of him when a Bounty hunter fired an energy ball at him. He held Phoebe in his arms and called for Leo. Then Paige. Then Leo again. But no-one came to his aid. He was alone and then, the worst part of the nightmare. Phoebe, his beautiful, gorgeous, funny girlfriend, died in his arms. Abandoned by the people she loved the most. This was Cole's worst nightmare. He looked at the clock. It said: 4:45, July 4th. Cole breathed out slowly, shaking after the horrors of his nightmare. He thought back. Today was the day that Paige messed up the potion, switched bodies with Phoebe and Yenlo kidnapped the Zen master and all that karma crap. Cole tried to remember what Phoebe had done that day. Then he remembered. Today was the day that he trained with Phoebe and was utterly relentless with the training and didn't let Phoebe take a break. He was also, to Phoebe's delight, topless. He smiled softly and climbed back into bed with Phoebe who immediately rolled onto her back and let out a snore. Cole chuckled softly all his anxiety washed away by his beautiful girlfriend. Today was his new start. His chance to make things right for him and his family. Another chance at life and another chance to win Phoebe's love. To make sure he didn't fuck things up again.

* * *

Day after day passed in this manner: the same nightmare; the same people; the same routine. All being relived as Cole and Phoebe edged closer and closer and closer too that date. The day Phoebe turned evil and everything went wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short but I don't know what to do with this now. Ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to my reviewer, follower and favouriter ColeTurner12. I will try and end this happily but there may be a few plot twists here and there just to keep you interested :D. I will try and think of some more ideas, but for now this is all you get. Till next time.**


End file.
